Tales of Metru Nui
by whimsical-one2007
Summary: Bionicle with slight SWYJKWhat happens when you pit every villain x2 that the Toa have ever seen against 6 cities and one hero?


During the Klinker wars, there were many tales told to keep spirits lively rather than focusing on battle. This tale is about a Kohlii champion's bloodline being the one to destroy the evil on an technologically advanced island known as Metru Nui.

Sadly, the original being discovers that he is not the Chosen One. It was his heir, 3000 years later, that destroyed this evil. But enough of me, lets see the story through their eyes……

_**Totems of Doom**_

"Takua!" hollered Jaller, "Takua! Ah, he's got more rocks in his head than a Po-Matoran. Takua!"

While Jaller was hollering his head off, Takua was down by the lava falls.

"Look, Pewku", he said happily, "A totem."

"That's…why…they…call…me…the…Chronicler." He grunted. (Hopping across stones that are on lava would make you grunt too.)

"TAKUA!!!" yelled Jaller.

"What now, Jaller?" asked Takua.

"We're supposed to be at the Kohlii Match."

"Oh, right, sorry, Jacen, I just gotta check out that totem."

"You're hopping across lava to look at a stupid warning totem? Do you know what Turaga Vakama would say?"

" sigh Irresponsible?"

"Now come on."

"Be…right…there…ha-ha"

"Very impressive, now let's go!"

"AHHHH, I'll bet no one's ever recorded this before"

CRUNCH

The lava in the river began to rise quickly, he was stranded.

"Takua get out of there"

The totem slipped from his grasp, and fell in the lava.

Something surfaced.

"Jaller, look!"

"A great Kanohi Mask."

Takua pulled it towards him.

"ah, ooh, ah, eeh, ah."

He tossed it about in his hands until it cooled off a bit.

"I've never seen this language before"

CRUNCH!

"Takua!!! Come on!!"

"Hold your Rahi, I'm coming."

But when Takua saw that he had waited too long and the lava had covered the stones, he prayed for a miracle, pulled out his lava surfboard, ran for some speed, and jumped from the island.

The speed wasn't enough. Takua saw his life flash before his eyes as a tidal wave of lava rose up before him.

_**Lovers**_

Jaina woke up from a bad dream. She had dreamt that her boyfriend, Nuhrii, had been taken to a facility for the criminally insane. She knew it wasn't true but it frightened her all the same.

"Nuhrii?!" she called, "Nuhrii, are you here?"

"In the kitchen, making bacon and eggs. Sunny side up?"

"What?"

"Eggs. Sunnyside up?"

"Oh, sure."

"Are you feeling ok? You sound nervous."

Jaina walked into the kitchen.

"I had a dream that you were taken to a facility. Criminally insane, I think. Anyway, they said you were to be put up for a program called "Nemesis"."

Nuhrii pulled her into a hug.

"Here take this." He pulled off his dolphin necklace that his sister, Vhisola, a Ga-Matoran, had sent him. "Keep it as a gift from me. I'm going to the Great Furnace today. And after that I have a feeling that I am going to wind up at the Great Temple. I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't worry." he said

"All right, if you see my brother tell him I've been looking for him." Called Jaina as Nuhrii walked out the door.

Nuhrii had lied about going to the Great Furnace; he was actually going to ref the Grand Kohlii Tournament in Ta-Koro.

_**Safety**_

Takua woke up on the back of Toa Tahu, riding down the Hyundai lava falls.

"Incoming!!!!!"

Toa Tahu activated his Elemental Shield just in time.

"Whew, thank goodness that's all over, now I need to get back to the base of the falls, Jacen is waiting for me there. I think we worried him a bit." said Takua.

"All right then Chronicler." replied Tahu.

While they were riding down the falls, Takua noticed an inscription on a wall.

"Wait, Toa, go back a little. I think I saw something on that wall."

"Nothing there but death Chronicler. That is where we Toa first defeated Makuta."

"There was an inscription…"

"About an island. The mysterious floating island of Voya Nui, the island of the Piraka, gangsters, and more powerful than the Toa Kaita. The Toa Kaita are created when Kopaka, Gali, and Lewa fuse, and so do me, Pohatu, and Onua."

"I bet that's pretty powerful."

"It was, until we decided to try and fuse the two Toa Kaita together."

"What happened?"

"It almost destroyed us. We all had our first taste of true evil that day. Lewa and Onua lost their heads, literally. The Turaga had to put it back on."

"What happened to Makuta?"

"He fled, like a coward, to Voya Nui. No one has seen him since."

"Good riddance."

_**Makuta**_

Deep underground something stirred, something evil, something that made even the bravest Rahi cower.

"_Makuta _"

The Owl Rahi whispered to one another, and the rocks seemed to move away from the evil emanating from this beast

Growl

The monstrosity of this creature seemed to change into a figure that Takua knew and loved.

"_Takua _"

It was Vhisola.

"_I am the darkness that surrounds you, that fills you with fear. _"

It moved out, away from the shadows that gave it strength towards the light that it hated so much. Only a strong will could keep such a creature alive.

Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch.

The earth cracked under its powerful feet. Saliva drooled from its jaws. Its throat filled with the cries of beings it had absorbed for strength.

Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch.

It moved towards Ta-Koro, towards the Chronicler.

Towards food.

Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch

The beast left its cavern.

_**The Beast Is Here.**_

Takua got safely back to Jacen. Jacen at first thought Takua was gone, only because he could not see him behind Tahu's back. When he did, he was happy as an ash bear after finding a food stockpile.

"You're alive!! Kohlii head. You could have been lava bones." said Jacen after giving him a hug.

"Could have been, but I'm not."

The two friends continued on to the Kohlii match in the new Ta-Koro Kohlii field.

"We dedicate this Kohlii field to the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, and to the 3 Virtues. Unity, Duty, and Destiny." said Turaga Vakama, the wise leader of the Ta-Matoran.

"Unity, Duty, Destiny." repeated the crowd.

"Let the tournament begin" he said.

"Ta-Koro welcomes 3 teams. From the shining seas of Ga-Koro, the challengers, Hahli and Macku. From the desert village of Po-Koro, Copper mask winners, and undisputed Kohlii champions, Huki and Hafu." cried the announcer.

"Kohlii, Kohlii, Kohlii, Kohlii, Kohlii." Cried the Po-Matoran crowd.

"And from Ta-Koro, your own Captain of the Guard, and the Chronicler himself, Jaller and Takua! And our referee, Nuhrii!!!!!" cried the announcer.

"Play Well." Said the forward players, Hahli, Huki, and Takua, at the same time reciting the Kohlii motto.

The ball was released and the game began. "Hahli, Huki, he shoots for the Ga-Koro goal, he………misses. Back to Hahli, now Takua, Takua aims for Po-Koro, he scores!!! 10 points to Ta-Koro. Hahli, Huki, Takua, what the………?"

Takua had begun his new move; he called it the Great Spirit's Roll. It went long, so long in fact, that it missed the goal and hit the back wall of the Turaga's Stand, and bounced off Turaga Vakama's head back into the playing field.

"Hoo-Wee, I don't think we've seen that move before." said the announcer.

A few hours later, the game was still going on with Ga-Koro with 140 points, Po-Koro with 100 points, and Ta-Koro with 50 points.

"Hahli has the ball, she shoots for Ta-Koro, Jacen blocks it."

"Not bad" said Hahli

"Nothing gets past the Captain of the Guard, unless he wishes it." replied Jaller.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hahli, Huki, Takua, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!"

Makuta had come bursting through the wall gobbling up everything it saw in the stands.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

"Get everyone out of here!!!" cried Jaller.

The beast headed right for Jaller.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" cried Takua, "Shoot, now it's headed for me……AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

GROOOH?

Makuta left the field, leaving a trail of blood oozing from where Jaller had stabbed him.

Jaller was dying.

Stabbing something so evil had cost him his life.

"T…Takua……"

"What?"

Jaller pulled out the mask from his rucksack.

"Take this……give it to my sister…she'll understand"

He died.

Takua cried.

"Let me through, let me through!!!! That's my brother, that's Jaller!" cried Jaina.

That night on Metru Nui, there wasn't a single dry cheek.

The next day, Takua packed to leave when Nokama came in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing to leave and find Jaller's murderer."

"Not without me"

Nokama was already packed.

"Fine, but if you get hurt, just remember that you tagged along."

"We're bringing Pewku, right?"

"Of course"

"OK, it will be quicker."

CRASH, CRUCH, GRAAAAAAAHHHHHH

They both spoke at the same time.

"OH, NO!!!!"

They ran down to the elevator. Because it was glass, they didn't need to press buttons to see what was happening down in the Town center.

Makuta was back with a hunger for Matoran flesh.

Makuta's Jackal army was slaying everything in sight.

"Draw swords!"

Takua spoke after 15 minutes being quiet.

"Oh, boy."

"HATU PASENTAY"

The jackals ran right up to the shield protecting the inner city, being careful to tread the bodies into the ground.

They broke through. Takua was ready for them though.

"FIRE"

Cannons fired at the thronging army, killing hundreds. It wasn't enough.

Over the course of several days, every city on the island was reduced to ruin. The villagers were dead. Their decomposing bodies lying there on the ground, where they await, silently, to be awakened once again.

_**Ko-Koro Ruins, 3000 years later.**_

A squad of Bohrok moved through the ruins heading for the Ko-Koro branch of the Ord Mantell Military.

Thousands of figures followed them.

"Sir, I'm picking up something on the sensors…oh go…"cried the Defense officer in the hut on top of the gates.

SQUANG

The Bohrok had opened the gates……sorry…blown open the gates.

"_Bohrok have entered the base, Bohrok have entered the base Bohrok have_" said the computer in the base.

"M…Makuta?" asked one of the Rahi.

"No, "replied a male voice, "much worse."

"And I agree with him." Followed a female voice.

"Sidorak, Roodaka, Visorak" said an owl Rahi.

"Correct" said the male voice, Sidorak.

FLASH!!!!

All the Rahi in a 5 mile blast radius dropped dead.

At that very same instant a boy awoke with a start.

_**Jason**_

The boy's name was Jason. He turned to his sleeping friends and almost regretted the sleepover. Everyone said 18 years old was too old for a sleepover, but he just said it kept the kid in him alive.

He knew it. Any minute now the Ko-Koro base was going to call him into action. He wasn't deaf, but he couldn't hear too much that was right next to him. He could hear things that were very far away, which came in handy on covert missions. And he had heard the explosion at the base. He looked at his clock. 2:30 A.M.

"_Too early for breakfast, too early for T.V., too early to go outside for a victory cigar from yesterday, too early to walk my neighborhood Rahi. Too Early for Everything._" he thought.

BIDLING BIDLEING

"About time too. Yello? Yes sir, yes sir I heard it……I thought they were extinct……yes sir…I'll be there on the double."

He put down the commlink, and walked over to his sleeping girlfriend, Hayley, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go now…I'll be back soon…I promise." He whispered. He went to his study and pushed a few buttons on his laptop P.C.

"Good morning Jason." Said the computer.

"Good morning Atlanta." He replied.

"A new case?"

"Yeah, some rogue Bohrok tried to break into the base earlier."

"I see. Well, you'll be needing armor."

"What's new?"

"Heavy-duty lightweight Durasteel. And for weapons, a Trandoshan knife for melee and a DC-17 blaster rifle for long-range."

"Good, suit me up Atlanta."

_**The cave base**_

When he was suited up, Jason pushed a few hidden buttons under the salt and pepper shakers in the kitchen. It revealed an escalator leading down under the building.

It was a base.

"All right, listen up; we've got ourselves a few rogue Bohrok coming in here soon. We're gonna have to engage security protocol 99ECHO346." He called to the workers.

"Is my ship ready?" he asked his right hand man.

"Yes, sir."

"Are the stasis pods ready?"

"As always."

"Good man."

Jason hopped into the fighter craft and wished himself luck. He took off with a tremendous WHOOSH.

He was up in the night sky.

On the HUD in his helmet, the tacticians officer popped onto a screen.

"O.K., Bohrok, most known for their strong armor, are incredibly weak minded if you remove the Krana. Sounds simple, right? Here's where it gets tricky. To remove the Krana, you have to knock off the faceplate."

He acknowledged this and switched off his commlink. He still had a few hours to go until he got there.

_**secrets**_

When Jason arrived at the centraplexus, he was devastated to hear what had happened on the North Ridge.

"All the Rahi there are dead, just like that, no markings, dead." Whimpered one of the soldiers there.

"Soldier, I want you to forget what you saw there." Said Jason.

When Jason walked into the War Room to meet his general, he discovered a surprise. Jason always liked to be early, but after this, he would never be early again.

Hayley was standing talking to his general wearing the same type of armor as him.

"Well done agent, now you are going to be working with……" his general cut off when he saw Jason in the doorway.

"Jason, it's not what you think." Said Hayley.

"You're an agent?" asked Jason.

"Yes, and so are you."

"Cool, so general, what were you saying?"

The general continued, "as I was saying, Hayley will be working with…………you…only for this mission."

"O.K. then" they both said at the same time.

A few hours later, Jason was unpacking his duffle bag when Hayley came into the room. She said she was sharing a room, and sure enough, when Jason looked at the card with the room number on it, it said Hayley and Jason, room 786.

She began to unpack.

_**Drinks all 'round.**_

Hayley found Jason later that evening sitting in a bar ordering pint after pint after pint of Ta-Koro rum.

"Jason, are you O.K.? No, I don't need a cold beer, and I don't think you do either."

"Shtop, bleuch, followin' me." He groaned.

Awhile after that, he was driving through Ga-Koro when a cop pulled him over.

"Agentag, may I see yer license please? No, I don't need a cold beer and neither do you. Agent, do you know why I pulled ya over? No, sir it's not against the law to tow a boat but we do require you put it on a trailer…..could you ask your friends to get out of the boat please, you dropped your skier about a milea back there."

When Jason was towed back to the compound, he returned to the bar, only to find Hayley there.

"Wash up?" he asked.

"Nuttin'" she replied.

"Cool" he said.

When they got back to the room, Hayley unpacked a few "toys" she called them. She was too drunk to use them so she left them until morning.

When they woke up, someone had rampaged their room…tables were overturned, books lay everywhere, and a map what was on the table was gone…the map to the Bohrok lair. And to make things worse, the tracking and mapping devices that Hayley had left on the table were gone.

They went down to the general's quarters before they were scheduled to ship out.

"General, someone stole Jonny's toys."

"Toys?"

"Yes, you know, gadgets"

"Who says it wasn't someone in the base?"

"No one, but it was all our stuff that we needed to track the Bohrok. Especially since they are in Le-Metru. A jungle."

"Well ship out as soon as Jason comes."

"Jason was right next to me."

"He never came down, just you."

"Are you saying he was invisible?"

"It might have been a Bohrok in disguise."

Hayley wondered where her boyfriend could have gone to.

_**A caved in secret.**_

Jason woke up chained to a pillar with Hayley standing over him in a tank top and shorts.

"You look good in those shorts." He said.

She kicked him hard.

"Silence." She replied.

"Ow, ouch kebibble." He cried.

Hayley walked over to a pit in the ground and cut her arm. Jason wondered what she was doing, but daren't ask her.

When she walked back, Jason got a glimpse of a glowing circle in the ground before she kissed him and knocked him out.

Hayley woke up from a nightmare…she had dreamt that she had opened a portal to the past and one of Makuta's Rahi had come out to kill Jason…she had woken up just as the Rahi swiped at his chest. She tried to remember the background, but it was all fuzzy and distorted now that she had woken up. She moved off her bed and rested her head in her arms, thinking was it her, or the apocalyptic demon/Jason impersonator that she had identified as The First? Whatever it was, it had killed Jason.

She went downstairs to the War Room, and summoned a squadron to help her find her boyfriend. Their names were Nuhrii, Jaina, Matoro, Ahkmou, Norik, Gaaki, Iruini, Bomonga, Pouks, and Kualus. The best of the best.

They set out for Le-Metru.

_**Journey and a snack.**_

Hayley took her squad out of the borders of Ko-Koro, past the tower of Keetongu, and into Le-Metru, hoping to find Jason there.

"Hey, Kualus, any sign of the tracers yet?" asked Hayley

"Sorry Hay, nothing yet……maybe they're not on, but if they are, they're not around here." He replied.

"They're on, trust me." She said

Hayley was just about to call the general and sound the all-clear for Le-Metru when she heard a scuffling of stones coming from her right. She pocketed the commlink.

A pair of eyes watched the squad. The owner of those eyes was so terrifying that she had no name.

"Hey, Kualus, any sign of the tracers yet?" asked one of the humans.

"Sorry Hay, nothing yet……maybe they're not on, but if they are, they're not around here." replied another.

"They're on, trust me." The first one said.

The eyes returned to the bush.

Hayley took out her blaster.

"Did you hear that? Sounds like we're not alone out here." She said.

"I didn't hear anything." Replied Norik.

Luckily for them, right at that moment, an Übervamp jumped through the foliage…there was something strange about it though.

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" it cried

"Holy whoa…get it!" cried Hayley

The squad opened fire, a few lobbed stun grenades, others lobbed thermal detonators.

The best vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"That was no ordinary Übervamp, that was Krahka. A shape shifter that tried to take over the world 3 millennia ago, and that has apparently come back to finish the job." Said Hayley

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing." Said Bomonga.

"Well, the first thing is, she was wiped out during the Sieges." Replied Hayley.

"Where did she come from then?" asked Gaaki.

"Somewhere over there." Said Iruini, polishing his DC-18 rifle.

They immediately began setting explosives around the area of where Iruini had pointed them to.

While they were busy, the Übervamp returned to its master.

Jason woke up with some kind of monster scraping away at his flesh.

"Wh…What's happening Hayley?" he asked.

"I'm not Hayley," a deeper voice answered, "I am The First."

"Hayley……she was doing research on you the other night."

"Very good boy, yes, unfortunately, your soppy girlfriend isn't fooled…while everyone else in her squad is running about the four corners of the island, I have had to wade her off more than 5 times."

Right at that moment, an explosive went off somewhere outside the cave.

"She seems to be explosive digging to get in here." The First said.

"She'll get through and find me." Jason replied.

The wall burst open and ten people flooded the chamber, two of them heading his way.

Hayley pulled off her helmet.

"Oh my god, Jason!" she cried

She kicked the monster off him and kissed him while she pressed a bacta patch to the cuts the monster had made.

"Are you O.K.?" she asked.

"Fine Hay." He responded.

They got back to the compound and discovered that the General had attacked the Bohrok while they were away.

The Bohrok were gone. The island was free.

_**Just one more problem.**_

Jason woke up in a hospital bed, recovering from his wounds. Apparently he was to lead the armies of Fondor in a last attempt against the mighty Visorak Horde.

"But where are they?" he asked the general.

"To the north, near the ruins of the Coliseum. They are preparing to destroy us." The general replied.

"How many men?" asked Hayley, waking into the room with a nasty scar on her cheek.

"What happened?" asked Jason

"Unplanned encounter with a rogue Visorak." She replied

"You will have the same squad that was sent out to rescue Jason." Replied the general.

They set out as soon as Jason got his armor on.

When they arrived at the Coliseum, the doors were thick plated Titanisteel.

"You sure these are ruins?" Jason asked Pouks.

"For sure." Pouks replied.

Iruini broke down the door with a concussion mine, anything within a 5 meter radius of the door would be blown up.

"Knock, Knock…Room service!" cried Jason as he charged in.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

A barren Wasteland.

"Looks like someone got here first." he said.

"It was me." Said a weak voice under some rubble.

They dug the figure out.

"It was I, Toa Iruini, and my comrades, Toa Pouks, Toa Gaaki, Toa Norik, Toa Kualus, and Toa Bomonga, who did this." Said Toa Iruini

They buried each of the Toa's bodies properly, and set a course for home with Jason in the driver's seat of the JEEP.

Jason and Hayley were in love so much that one day, Jason proposed to her.

"Do you, Jason Desnommes, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I do" said Jason.

"And do you, Hayley Prentice, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" he asked Hayley.

"I do" replied Hayley.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest.

And Jason kissed Hayley. A few years later, they had kids, a boy, and a girl, named Hahli, and the boy, Takua. And they all lived happily ever after, until they died, and the Bohrok weren't too happy, so I guess it isn't all happily ever after……oh never mind.

THE END.

Featuring an exciting look into the next storyline featuring Jason and Hayley's daughter, Hahli.


End file.
